In homes, apartments, hotel rooms and other living spaces, one issue that seems prevalent is the limited amount of counter space in a bathroom. Typically, a bathroom counter includes one (or more) bathroom sink(s) which take up valuable counter space and render it unusable for storing items. The need for additional counter space is highly desirable. The need for additional counter space is especially true when a person is getting ready to go to work or to go out, where they need to use hair care products, dental products, beauty aids, makeup and the like. This lack of counter space can result in the floor or toilet seat covers being used to temporarily store the hair care products, dental products, beauty aids, makeup and the like.